Untill the day I die
by moonlightladyshadow
Summary: It's Ryo's birthday, very sad day. Sad.


UNTILL THE DAY I DIE

YU GI OH

I sat there in the bathroom of my apartment right over the tub looking at my reflection in the water and what I saw there made me sick my pale face my white hair my lack of strength I was every thing Bakura had said I was, no one cared except for maybe Yugi but he had Yami he wasn't alone. He had his love and I had to watch the person I loved who never knew I felt that way about him. I admitted I loved Bakura long ago, I found out one day in school I was thinking of Bakura it was weird and I was kinda sad Bakura did not fell the same, he never told me anyway. I remembered all of the people who forgot about me who only paid attention to Bakura or someone else. Yugi actually came over once and stopped me form killing my self I never wanted to show him my face again I was also scared he'd tell Bakura, but no one knew and Yugi came over the next day and talked to me it felt nice I told him every thing and he told me about how he used to cut himself before Yami dated him how insecure he was. He asked me to promise to not kill my self nothing about cutting, just not to die. After that I was okay I was out of my internal spiral of depression, I was doing okay until Bakura told me he had a girl friend I almost killed my self that night but Yugi's voice came back to me and I chickened out, I was so scared to do it. But now, now I know I can do it. I can end it all. Would any one care? Was I just not worth it? Maybe I would be out of there way if I could finally die. But I need to do one more thing.

XXXXxoXXXX

He got one of his razors and looked at all of his cut's he had about five on each arm he opened one and took his blood and on one wall he wrote a message to Bakura telling him how much he loved him. Then on the next wall he wrote a note to Yugi, he actually started to cry. It hurt but just a little he knew he would be leaving this life soon enough, then the pain wouldn't matter. On the last two walls he wrote to Marik and Malik. Lastly he wrote a note to himself telling him happy birthday, he knew every one would forget and that just added to his pain, they forgot. His own Yami forgot his birthday but it hurt him less than Yugi forgetting he was always there wasn't he, Ryo was always at Yugi's birthday. Oh well doesn't matter now. He walked over to the bathtub and got in it was warm and nice. He got his razor and open all of his cut's.

XXXXxoXXXX

As I put my wrist's in the water and it stung but it doesn't fell that bad now. I looked in to the water to see it turning red very slowly, so I cut them again adding two more cuts to each wrist. The water was getting redder and redder. Know I was getting dizzy, I got up and went to my drawer I got my bottle of sleeping pill's walked back over to the tub and sat down opening the lid and I sang to my self:

"Happy birthday to me."

I took a pill.

"Happy birthday to me."

I took two.

"Happy birthday dear Ryo."

A few more.

"Happy birthday to me."

I opened my mouth and took them all.

'I love you Bakura' then every thing went black.

XXXXxoXXXX

'I love you Bakura...' I heard from my mental link with Ryo. He hadn't used it in ages. But just then another thought his me, his voice sounded so weak. Right now I was with Yami, Yugi, Marik and Malik they were all going over to Ryo's house to give him a surprise party. But now I was scared I steeped on the speed we were totally going over the limit but I didn't care, Ryo the only person he held dear was in trouble and why would he let that happen. Yami was yelling at him but he couldn't hear, he was trying to find Ryo but his side of the link had closed up again. I was flipping out. Yugi saw my face in the mirror and told Yami it would be 'okay' what did he know what if Ryo wasn't okay. Oh Ra that thought scared me, I had to get there fast. My felling of anticipation was getting stronger and by the time I got out of the car I was running as fast as I could to get in side. The apartment was empty and the lights were off I went looking through all of the room's Ryo wasn't any where the last place I needed to look was in the bathroom. I walked in and turned the light on what I saw made me want to through up, blood was all over the wall's. I looked more closely and saw they were words, written in Ryo's blood.

"In the bathroom." I yelled.

"Whats going o... holly shit." They had just come in too the bathroom and they saw it too. Yugi looked surprised and sad, Yami looked sad as well probably not able to comprehend that it was Ryo's blood all over the walls, I was so angry. Marik was sobbing reading one of the wall's, holding on to Malik. I looked around like a deer in the headlight's then I saw the tub it was covered in blood. Oh Ra. Please no. I walked over wishing my body would turn around and let me run but no. I looked in to the tub to see bloody water. Yugi walked over and reached his hands in I did the same not knowing what to do, I was so scared of what we would find. As my hands slipped in to the water I could fell an arm, oh Ra my hand's came out of the bloody water and stared shaking. Yugi asked me to help him I reached in hopping beyond hope that it was not Ryo that maybe he had killed some one.

XXXXxoXXXX

As I helped Bakura pull out the body I was in complete shock but I knew who was under there it made me sad. When his head came out of the water and I told Yami to call 911. Marik was crying he couldn't stop, Malik looked rather sad as well. Yami was now talking to 911. I took a look at Ryo and thought about our promise.

"Ryo how could you, how could you leave like this." I was sobbing he was my only friend other than Joey who actual remembered me.

"You promised Ryo YOU promised... you... prom..ised.. me you lied you, you, you left. Why Ryo,why." I was knelling on the floor sobbing and thinking about Ryo he was so in love with Bakura and Bakura didn't know even though we all could tell he loved Ryo. When he told us and Ryo he had a girlfriend, Ryo lost part of himself. But he promised. This brought fresh waves of tears to me, remembering how nice he was to me how much he cared for every one. It made me sick how every one forgot about him it must have been horrible. I had know idea. I got up and went to look at the walls, they had writing all over them I looked at one addressed to Marik and read it knowing why he was crying so much. I kept looking and found one to Bakura, I began to read.

_"Bakura, please don't be mad, I did this one my own I took my life because there was nothing left. When I looked at my self I saw what you had said I was, small, insignificant, week, and not worth anyones time. It still hurts to know that you think of me that way because I am in love with you. I fell in love with you so long ago but I could never tell you, why tell the person who thinks you are unappealing that you love them. But when I die I want you to know I love you that I could never hate you and that you need to live a beautiful long life even if it is with out me. Maybe life will be better with out me." _

I was crying like a little girl I know but what he wrote to Bakura makes me so sad. I looked over at Bakura who was looking at the wall eye's far of in the distance as if he could hear Ryo saying those word's tears were slipping down his check's and I couldn't help it I went over to him fell on my knees and hugged him sobbing in to his shoulder he held me and cried two.

What Ryo wrote made me want to run of a cliff and die it hurt to read about him thanking me and Malik and talk about how much he thought of me as his brother. Listening to Yugi and Bakura cry made me cry more but I looked at the walls covered in Ryo's blood and found one with Yugi's name on it. I walked over to it ans started to read.

_"Yugi, I guess this is hello and goodbye my friend I want to write this to you because you were the only person to talk to me other than Marik and he was in Egypt. I'm sorry I broke our promise but I want you to swear that no matter what you will no kill your self I had no way to get out but you have Yami and so many more people who love you for your kindness and love, know that I am happy where I am I'm with my mother and sister. I want you to be happy with Yami too I was always jealous of your love it was so nice and Yami took care of you after you had your problem. But now I want you to swear on my memory that you will never kill your self. Thank you Yugi."_

Yugi was now crying even harder he was becoming hysterical. Sobbing and hiccuping. Malik walked over to my wall and started to read I wish he wouldn't have but he did.

_ "Mairk, this is my final letter to you. Marik I remember when you wanted to kill the pharaoh. I remember every thing but I also remember that you where my best friend, and once we got out of the tomb you took me to your house showed me hospitality and became my brother you knew me better than me. You must also promise me that you will never try to kill your self you must think of all the people here for you. Malik, Ishizu, Odion maybe some of your Steve's two. You have to make sure to hold Yugi to his promise as well. Thank you, thank you."_

Marik was crying, Bakura was crying Yugi was crying. Ryo meant so much to every one even I Yami pharaoh of Egypt was sad. How could he effect us all like that. But I saw one last note.

"_Happy birthday Ryo."_

XXXXxoXXXX

Here we are. I thought it was hard to wake up every day and know your one of the reasons your love is dead. I can still hear Ryo's voice saying '_I love you Bakura'_. That pain when I know I never get to hear his voice again it makes me fell like an empty . But I would go on because thats what Ryo wanted. Right now we were in Egypt to bury Ryo. Sad isn't it listening to your self say that you have to bury your love. But I was here to do just that Yugi came with Yami, Marik and Malik where already here.

It started so slow and sad but then Yugi went up and decided to sing he sang 'if I die young.' it felt right for Ryo. Soon as it started it was done I went back home with an idea firm in his mind.

XXXXxoXXXX

A man stood there with a girl holding his hand in a hot and sandy dessert in Egypt, next to a grave of two very important people one is the pharaoh of upper and lower Kemeht, the other was Ryo Bakura a very, very important person. The man was Bakura Ryo and the little girl was Afekia Ryo she was Bakuras adopted daughter, and he loved her like he would of loved Ryo she was his little girl. Yami and Yugi had adopted like six kids and she took care of them like a babysitter. She looked so beautiful she had whit hair like Ryo's her eyes were brown mocha the same as Ryo's the one thing that was different her skin was tanned and she had cuts on her face. I missed Ryo so much but she was his Ryo and I took her to his grave every year she was now 15 and I had told her the hole story before they came. I watched her knell at his grave tears coming out of her eyes.

"He loves you dad and you have been forgiven long ago."

* * *

Well that was a lot of words 2,291, my Ra. Please tell me if you liked it I will hopefully make more. If you did like it and have a specific anime I should try please tell me and I can get it done. The girl was an oc she was meant to look like a female Akefia (did I spell it right) with longer hair and chests. I would also like two know if you cry it made me teary eyed just writing it. Thank you.


End file.
